Paradise
by flippedeclipse
Summary: Fill for a prompt on kmeme. Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian have settled down together after the Reaper War, along with their adopted children. A short glimpse into their new lives.


A/N: A fill I did for the lovely anons over on kinkmeme. First time I've exercised the writing hamster in my brain for a very long time, so reviews are very welcome.

Original Prompt: Requesting a fill involving many different alien/human children adopted by mama Shepard and papa Garrus. Turian, salarian, asari, krogan, anything! Please give this anon an overdose of cuteness!

Anyway, enjoy =)

* * *

><p><strong>Paradise<strong>

The wooden panels underneath his feet are scorching, but he doesn't mind. The sun is blinding, but he finds comfort in its embrace. Before him stretches a wide canvas, streaked with pale yellow, aquamarine, and sky blue, softly peppered with the greens and browns of nature. The wind carries the scent of salt to him; he lets it fill his lungs. Each muscle in his body relaxes in the light, he lets himself bask in the silence.

Laughter pulls him out of his reverie. His gaze moves to a figure moving toward him along the ribbon of sand below. The wind teases and flirts with her hair as she walks, her feet sinking into the sand with every step. Her skin, darkened by hours under the sun, reflects the light subtly.

She looks like a goddess to him.

She isn't alone though, he knows. Her laugh echoes in his ears again as a smaller version of him races towards her, bumping into her leg and wrapping his little arms around her. She bends over and places a kiss on his plated forehead, then takes his small hand in hers. He feels his heart swell.

She notices him on the deck, right then, and her lips stretch into a soft smile. He returns the gesture.

Small hands on his leg tear his gaze away, but not his smile. Ten little fingers and two brown eyes reach toward him; he obliges and takes the little form into his arms, resting his forehead against the much smaller one. The little one tugs on his mandible and giggles, so he smoothes the blonde locks away from her precious face. Da-da, she says, and he laughs. An-na, he says back, tapping her nose. She giggles again, just as a voice beckons him inside.

The cold floor and shade feel like bliss. Anna struggles in his arms, eager to get away and explore, so he gently places her on her feet. She races away to find the little turian, her older brother. Poor Caillus, he thinks. Hopefully she doesn't pull on his fringe again.

His eyes search for the owner of the voice which called him in. His eyes find her leaned over a bundle in her arms across the room; she looks up at him when he approaches. He rests one hand against her hip, nuzzles the side of her neck. The bundle in her arms moves, and he sees a blue nose peek out from beneath the white and green blanket. He pulls the blanket back from her face. The baby's cerulean eyes flutter, and two large blue eyes look up to meet his. Just like Liara's, he says. The woman resting against him smiles and nods, her eyes fixed on the child. Beautiful Chloe, she murmurs. They stay there for a while, as if time has frozen around them. At this very moment, this house, this _home_, is all that exists for them.

She sets the baby down in the crib; the little blue bundle was fast asleep again. She turns towards him. He rests his hands on her sides, studying her, memorizing her. She places her hands on his chest, doing the same. He wants to hold her against him, make sure that he isn't dreaming this all, but doesn't. Later, he thinks.

Thane and Mordin will be up soon, she says. He nods in response. I'll go wake them up, he replies. She kisses him lightly, he lets go reluctantly. They part, one for the kitchen and the other for the hallway.

Two large pairs of eyes stare at him in surprise as he enters the bedroom. Mirth spreads across their faces and they ambush him, creating a mess of green, silver, and red limbs. His laughter rumbles as he wrestles both of them, but lets them win in the end. Breakfast you two, he manages to say while they sit on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. They whine, but he persists, and they relent. They chatter away rapidly as they walk, and he can't help but think how one fits his namesake so well, while the other is the polar opposite.

She smiles at him as he joins her in the kitchen. The two boys rush by and pick up their plates, joining their other two siblings at the table. Let them win again? she asks him, amusement lacing her voice. As always, he replies. He wraps his arms around her from behind, she sucks in her breath lightly. He hums in her ear, she shivers and laughs. He holds her tighter, so she spins in his grasp to face him. No words are said between them; their heartbeats said everything already. Her hand strokes the scarred side of his face, he mirrors the action on her arm, which is laced with scarred burns.

Two years, she says. He hums softly again. Has it already been that long? he wonders out loud. She doesn't reply, just pulls closer to him and rests her head against his shoulder. There is an infinite silence between them as they listen to their children.

The calm settles within him again. Euphoria blossoms through his veins. He knows then, that every struggle, every pain, and every loss was worth living through, if only for the paradise he has found in this place called home.


End file.
